


I'll Always Love You

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The reader comes out to Newt as trans ftm and Newt reassures him  because he was nervous.





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a cis female so I hope I did okay.

You were insecure about transitioning, you were even less sure how Newt would take it when you told him. You had been dating him for a few months and you knew that you were going to have to tell him soon. The day finally came when you gained the courage. "Newt?" you said nervously, walking into the suitcase, where he was feeding the Occamys. "Yes, Y/N?", Newt asked, concerned by your tone. "I have something to tell you." "Of course, what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong actually", you stumbled over your words. "Newt, I'm Trans. I was born female but I'm a male", you blurted out, looking at him for his reaction. "Y/N, you had absolutely nothing to worry about, I still love you and I always will", he kissed you. "Oh and my name is actually Y/N and my pronouns are P/P" "Okay", Newt said, stroking your hand and kissing you again.


End file.
